


Hickeys

by thesoundofnat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” he asked, running a hand through his hair self consciously. “Am I late? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>A few seconds of silence passed before Tony let out a low whistle. “Looks like Cap got some action.”</p>
<p>Aka Bucky gives Steve very obvious hickeys and the Avengers notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Steve wasn’t used to being stared at. Yes, okay, people did tend to gloat openly at Captain America, and even when he was tiny and scrawny he got people’s attention - mostly to be made fun of - but the 21st century was different. What with technology the citizens had a way of getting over things fairly quickly, and after about a year people didn’t care as much about him as they initially had. He was old news, and when he was out and about as Steve Rogers no one so much as batted an eye.

Therefore, when he walked into the meeting that morning he had to frown at his gaping teammates.

“What?” he asked, running a hand through his hair self consciously. “Am I late? What’s wrong?”

A few seconds of silence passed before Tony let out a low whistle. “Looks like Cap got some action.”

Clint let out a laugh. “He sure did.”

Steve was even more confused. “What are you guys talking about?” He sat down in his seat, his eyes automatically finding Natasha in search for some answers.

She didn’t let him down. “Nice hickeys you got there, Steve.”

“Hickeys?” Steve touched his neck in sudden realization. Images of last night filled his mind. Bucky’s strong body draping over his own. His husky voice in Steve’s ear. His lips all over him; sucking, licking, biting.

“You’re going to leave obvious marks,” he remembered himself saying. Bucky had smirked.

“Oh, I know.”

Steve was going to kill him.

He looked around at his friends, his head held higher than before. “What, you’ve never seen a 90-year-old who’s sexually active?” he asked, willing himself not to blush. Captain America didn’t blush.

“That was a sentence I’d never expected to hear,” Bruce muttered.

“Where I come from those marks are a sign of love,” Thor filled in, smiling brightly at Steve.

“Well, where I come from,” Tony said, putting an arm over Steve’s shoulders. “they are proof of a good night.”

The door suddenly opened and Bucky, his clothes wrinkled and his hair in a ponytail, rushed in.

“Sorry I’m late,” he panted. “Got held up this morning.” He paused, his eyes roaming over every staring face until they landed on Steve’s horrified one. “Wha-”

Clint snorted. “Well, I’ve seen it all.”

“What are you-”

“Nice hickeys, Winter Bear,” Tony said with a grin. “They match Steve’s.”

So much for keeping them a secret.


End file.
